


Jealous

by ablamarka



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ablamarka/pseuds/ablamarka
Summary: One shot on how Alex and Lena admitted they were in love.





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Happy AgentCorp weekend! I’m freaking out and hyperventilating, but I’ve never been happier!

“Are you jealous?” Alex asked already knowing the answer, Lena's face couldn't deny.

“Of course not.”

“That's not why you're acting distant the whole day?”

“We don't have anything serious, Alex. Why would I be jealous?”

That felt like being shot.

However, it was the true. Alex and Lena's relationship started as sex, some half drunk, half clothered, meaningless sex; but it didn't meant that it was still the same.

They've talked and decided it was nothing, they were just having fun, neither one looking for a relationship and it was best if no one found out. Especially Kara.

The promess of just sex lasted longer than you would expect; for almost a year they enjoyed each others bodies and left in the middle of the night with no hard feelings, no feelings at all.

Of course that didn't last.

Any of the women could tell for sure the exact moment they started to care for each other, but there was not turning back now, even though Lena Luthor wasn't ready to admit.

Alex let out a sigh and placed one hand in each side of Lena's body, holding her hands in place over the kitchen counter.

“Why would you be jealous?” Lena stared deep into her eyes, she knew it was impossible to hide something from Alex, especially the fact that she was extremely jealous of her, more specifically the new relationship she was building with her teenage crush, Vicky.

But what could she say? Their relationship didn't allowed complications.

Didn't allowed her to ask Alex how was her date last night, even though that was all she wanted to know.

Alex was still holding her in place, their bodies were glues and their foreheads were pressed together, Alex wouldn't let their mouths touch, pulling away when Lena tried to kiss her.

“Why would you be jealous of me?” she asked again and Lena remained silent. “Maybe because we see each other everyday and we have amazing, hot, out of this world sex.” they smiled “But also because you sleep so much better when I hold you. Maybe because we spend nights just watching bad TV, maybe because we really have fun together and have the same group of friends. Maybe because my mom loves you, even though you were scared she would hate you.” Lena wasn't expecting this, small tears started to form in her eyes, Alex stiffened a little but decided to continue. “Maybe because I don't give one single shit if you're a Luthor, and that's new for you. Maybe because you like me and it is scaring.”

Alex moved her head a little and their lips touched for half a second. Lena tried to close the distance one more time but Alex looked down with closed eyes.

“The point is...” Alex stared at her eyes again. “You can be jealous, you just don't have to, because I'm completely in love with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests find me on:  
> umpotedesonhos.tumblr.com  
> @ablamarka  
> Thanks for reading and leave a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
